The past will not stay hidden
by Lord Jon Snow
Summary: Once a long time ago there was a kingdom of magical creatures, wizards. The wizards were immortal beings, and each wizard had a unique gift. One day a child was born with eyes which had a ring of silver around the edge of the iris. She was a silver wizard. The silver wizard was one of the rarest races of wizards, it had been over a thousand years since a silver wizard existed.
1. Prologue

Once a long time ago there was a kingdom of magical creatures, wizards. The wizards were immortal beings, and each wizard had a unique gift. The king had the gift of being able to shift form, he could take the form of a dragon.

One day a child was born with eyes which had a ring of silver around the edge of the iris. She was a silver wizard. The silver wizard was one of the rarest races of wizards, it had been over a thousand years since a silver wizard existed.

As she grew older the ring of silver expanded. Her hair was long and had the colour of the star night sky, dark blue with glimpses of silver.

The king heard of the silver girl and requested to meet her and her family. He was enchanted by her. That day an arranged marriage was planned, she was to marry the king. She felt honored that she was to be the king's wife. He was kind and sweet to her, but over the years he started to change. He started to become a very jealous man. A week before the wedding he started to treat her as she was his belonging, a treasure that was only his. It scared her, she could not bear the thought of spending eternity with him. She had to escape the marriage, she had to run away. That enraged the king so greatly that he destroyed the kingdom. He transformed into a dragon and burnt the city to the ground. She heard his roar and ran back but she was too late. The kingdom was already in flames.

She blamed herself for what happened that day. She stopped practicing magic and left to live in a human city, trying to forget what she is and what she had done.


	2. Chapter 1

As any ordinary day she went to her bakery and started baking bread and cakes. The door opened and someone entered her bakery, she turned around and saw Gandalf the grey "Gandalf what are you doing here?" She asked shocked, she had not seen him in many years. "Do I have to have a reason to visit an old friend?" now she knew he was up to something "I know you came here for a reason Gandalf, so tell me for what reason?" "I want you to join a quest" "What quest?" "Meet me in the Shire at Bilbo Baggins house in 2 days I will put a mark on his door so you find the right house" Gandalf said and left. She was curious about the quest so she travelled to the Shire.

She found Bilbo Baggins house and knocked on the door. There were a lot of noises coming from inside the house, it sounded like there was a party. A hobbit opened the door "Hello, are you Mr Baggins?" she asked. "Yes I am" he answered. Then Gandalf came out from a room "Silver you are late come in and I will introduce you to everybody" she stepped in and entered the room Gandalf went back to, the room was filed with dwarves. They all silenced when she entered "This my friend Silver" Gandalf said and introduced her to the dwarves. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and the dwarves ran to the door. She watched as a tall dwarf stepped into the house. All the dwarves greeted the new dwarf. They all seemed to have forgotten that she was there, that made her glad her glad she preferred to be left alone but sadly it did not last long before the new dwarf saw her "Who are you?" he asked. Before she could answer Gandalf said "This is Silver" "And why is she here?" "She will be joining your quest" "And how will this woman be able to protect herself if it comes to a battle?" the dwarf said, he was not happy with Gandalf. "You don't have to worry about her safety, she is a" Gandalf started to say bur she interrupted him "No I am not Gandalf, not anymore" she said and walked away. Being a wizard belonged in the past, and the past she wanted to remain hidden.

After a while she returned and all of them were sitting around a table, she stood in the door opening and listened as the leader dwarf talked about the quest. Know she understood why Gandalf had asked her to be a part of this quest, the dwarfs quest involved her previous fiancé Smaug.

She needed to be a part of this quest, wanted to make Smaug pay for what he had done to her family. She walked up to the table and signed the contract "I knew you would want to be a part of this quest" Gandalf said "As usual you are right" she said and smiled. "Oh I forgot to introduce you to the leader of the company, this is Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said. "Nice to meet you Thorin" "So Silver what are you?" "I am a wizard" It had been a long time since she spoke those words. "Silver how long time as it gone since you last practiced magic?" Gandalf asked. "A long time Gandalf, about a hundred years" "That's a pretty long time, but I'm sure it will be easy for you to learn how to practice magic again" Gandalf said with a smile. She saw on Thorin face that he was not happy to have a wizard who had not practiced magic for over a hundred, he probably saw her as a burden, but he did not say anything about it. After the meeting they all went to the living room where she fell asleep to sound of the dwarves singing.


	3. Chapter 2

She woke early the next morning, the dwarves were snoring so loudly so she walked outside, since the snoring was starting to give her a headache. She thought she was the first one up but she was wrong in the front yard Gandalf sat on a bench "Good morning Gandalf" "Good morning, since you woke this early we have time to practice your magic if you want?" "Sure" she said and sat down on the bench next to him. "You can start with a simple fire spell" she grabbed a stick from the ground and focused on it trying to set it on fire. She felt useless she could not make the stick start burning, but then suddenly she felt a wave of magic flood through her body and the stick was covered in grand flames. "I see your powers has not weakened over the years" Gandalf said with a smile "Silver, did you ever find out what your gift?" "No, I stopped practicing magic before I find out what gift I had" she said sadly, she did not like to think about the past it caused her to much pain. "Why did you stop practicing magic?" a dark curious voice behind her asked, she turned around and saw that Thorin stood there. "The reason why I stopped is mine and mine alone" she said and stormed of.

While she was saddling her pony she got strange glances from the group of dwarfs, she realized that Thorin had told them what had happened before. A while after they had started ridding of too the adventure she heard someone running after them, she looked back and saw Bilbo running with a contract in his hands. He had decided to join the quest after all. She saw Bilbo horrified face when the brothers Kili and Fili lifted him up on a pony it made her laugh.

When the sun started setting they sat up camp. "Silver, why don't you make a fire" Gandalf said. So she sat down in front of the pile of wood. She noticed that everyone was paying attention to her that made her nervous. She focused on to pile of wood but nothing happed, then she heard a snaky comment from Thorin "I wizard who cannot start a fire how pathetic" that made rage run through her and suddenly a huge fire started. Somehow had the rage worked as trigger to her magic. She was happy that she managed to make a fire but compared to the things she could do in the past this was nothing, she knew that she needed to gain control of her magic again if she was to face Smaug.

The next day they continued to travel, but that day they were not as lucky with the weather it was raining "Gandalf can you not do some about the rain?" one of the dwarves asked "No I cannot" Gandalf answered, the dwarves mumbled something about his answer "If you want to change the weather you will have to get yourselves another wizard" Gandalf responded to their mumbles. "Gandalf are there any other wizards?" Bilbo asked "Yes ,there is Saruman the white and two blue wizards but I seem to have forgotten their names. And Radagast the brown" "Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" "He is a great wizard in his own way, a gentle sprit who prefers the company of animals over the company of men" Gandalf said, then added a few seconds later "And of course there is also Silver who is a silver wizard one of the rarest kind of wizards of them all, she is the first one for over a thousand years" "Is that why your eyes are silver?" Kili asked her "Yes, and why my parents named me Silver" She answer, she felt like she was stabbed when she mentioned her parents it made all her guilt come to the surface. The rest of the day she remained silent while internally being tormented by the memories of her past.


	4. Chapter 3

When the sun started to set Thorin decided that they should set up camp. Silver could feel that something bad had happened there, she could feel that darkness still lingered on the campsite. "We should find another place to stop" Gandlaf said, he also must have felt the darkness. But Thorin would not listen, it ended with Gandalf walking away. She was very very irritated with Thorin, he was acting stupid not to listening on Gandalf "Are you stupid, you should have listened on Gandalf" She yelled on Thorin. Thorin walked up to her with angry steppes and yelled back "How dare you to speak to my like that, I'm the leader of this company and you should not question your leader" "A wise leader would listen to advice form a great wizard like Gandalf" "If you don't like my leadership leave, no one will stop you and no one will miss you" she turned her back and walked away, she did not want to give him the pleasure of seeing that his words hurt her.

Through her teary eyes she saw a light in the distance. She wiped the tears away and saw trolls. Fear ran through her, she knew that no blade could easily pierce through their skin. She needed to find Gandalf, if the trolls were to attack the dwarves would be dead. She thought about were Gandalf might have gone. She remembered that before he left he spoke of the elves, so she stated to make her way towards the secret passage to Rivendell.

Outside the passage she saw a man. She slowly approached, she was not yet sure who it was. When she got close enough she saw that it was Gandalf "Gandalf I'm so glad I finally found you, the dwarves are in grave danger" "What has happened Silver?" "There are trolls nearby their camp, we need to hurry back" they hurried back to the camp, but no dwarves were there. "Silver show me the way to the trolls quickly" they ran quietly through the forest until they could see the trolls through the trees "Gandalf what shall we do?" She whispered "I have a plan but in order for the plan to work I will need you to distract the trolls" Gandalf said and disappeared through the trees.

She stepped out into the light and saw dwarves laying in a pile tied up in sacks and dwarves tied up on a stick which was sitting over a fire, and around the fire stood three trolls. She was so scarred she did not know what she should do "What's that?" One of the trolls said, all eyes went to her. She panicked as one of the trolls started to walk towards her "If you come any closer I will burn you to the ground" she threatened and managed to make a small fire appear in her hands. The troll did not stop, the small fire did not scare him, suddenly Gandalf appeared on the big rock behind the trolls "Who's that?" said one of the trolls "Can we eat him too?" another troll said. Then Gandalf hit the rock with his staff and said "The dawn will take you all" as his staff hit the rock, the rock split in half and light shined through it. When the light hit the trolls they turned into stone.

They helped the dwarves get out of the sacks. Then Thorin came up to her "Why did you even bother to come back? We don't need you here you were no help when the trolls came" he said to her. His words felt like knifes. Before she could respond Gandalf said "She is the reason you are alive Thorin, she saw the trolls and came to ask me to come back. She knew that you would need my help" "Thank you for saving us" Kili said and gave her a hug. "No need to thank me Kili I'm just happy that you all are safe" She said and hugged him back. She heard Thorin quietly mumble "Thank you" as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 4

Gandalf realized that the trolls must have had a cave nearby since they dared to stay out so close to the dawn, so now they were searching for the cave. They found the cave and entered it. "Ew what's that disgusting smell?" Silver said and covered her nose. "That is the odor of trolls" Gandalf answered. She could not bear the scent so she walked back out of the cave. While she waited she heard something in the distance "Gandalf something is coming" she shouted into the cave. They all came running out just a man on a sleigh drawn by rabbits came up in front of them. "Thieves, fire, murderers" the man shouted "Radagast what's wrong?" Gandalf asked, apparently the crazy man was the wizard Radagast the brown. Gandalf and Radagast walked away from the group to talk. As they waited for them to return they heard a howl "Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked and a huge wolf like creature stepped out on the rock in front of them "No it's a warg" Thorin shouted as he ran towards the warg and slayed it. "Warg scouts" Gandalf said as he stepped out from the trees "We need to get out of here" "I will draw them of" Radagast said "These are gundabad wargs they will out run you" Gandalf said "These are rhosgobel rabbits I would like to see them try" Radagast said and rode of on his sleigh. "Quickly run" Gandalf shouted and them they all started running.

They ran and hid under a cliff, on top of it they could hear a warg walking. Thorin signaled Kili to shut it, but as he shot it the warg howled soon more wargs would come. They had to hurry, suddenly a warg appeared next to Silver and it bit her arm and threw her out on the open land. She looked down and saw blood flooded out from her wound. The warg was coming closer to her, she had no weapon the only thing she could defend herself with was her magic. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then she focused on her magic and tried to connect with it. The warg was now next to her, the warg placed its large paw on her chest and just as it touched her the warg blazed up in flames. Silver got to her feet and ran towards to opening in the cliff she saw the others went. She slide down next to then "Silver what happened to your arm?" Gandalf asked with a concerned voice "A Warg bit me but I made it pay for that" She said smirked. She tried to get up but she fell back down, she was weak she had lost a lot of blood. She felt to arms around her, Kili and Fili helped her up "Thank you" she said and smiled to them. When they caught up to the others she saw a beautiful city in front of her "Rivendell"


	6. Chapter 5

They were entering Rivendell, she could see that they dwarves were not happy. She felt pain shut through her arm, she had forgotten the bite wound she had. When the magic had flooded through her body it had shielded her from feeling the pain but now when the effects of magic use started to disappear the pain started to break through. She screamed the pain was unbearable. "Hold on Silver you will soon get help" Gandalf said to her, but she could barely hear it all she heard was her blood pulsating.

They stopped at the entrance and an elf came out to greet them. The elf spoke with Gandalf and a group of elves came riding in. The dwarves formed a ring around their king to protect him if it became necessary. The elf who seemed to be the leader spoke with Thorin but she could not hear a word. Then the elf's eyes went to her, she saw him look back and yell something. Her vision started to blacken, she passed out.

When she woke she laid on a bed, she slowly opened she eyes and looked down on her arm the arm was bandaged. She hardly felt the pain anymore, the elves had done a great job on heling her. She put her feet to the floor and slowly began to rise, she felt that she was still weakened but she was strong enough to be able to walk by herself. She saw that a dress laid on the chair next to her bed, she took it and put it on. The dress was beautiful it was dark blue with silver crystals around the neckline, it matched her hair perfectly (dark blue with glimmers of silver). She stepped out of her room and made her way towards the sound of the dwarves, they were loud as usual so it was easy for her to find them. The dwarves, Gandalf and the leader elf were all sitting around a large table. "Silver come and join us" The leader elf said, she walk up to the table and took the seat next to Gandalf. "This is Lord Elrond" Gandalf said and gestured to the elf that greeted her. "It's nice to meet you Lord Elrond and thank you for heling my arm" she said and smiled to him "I'm glad you are feeling better Silver, at first I was not sure that you would make it, you had lost a huge amount of blood" Lord Elrond said "We wizards are quite resilient" Gandalf said and smiled.

After dinner she decided to take a walk, Rivendell was so beautiful so she wanted to explore it. As she was walking down a corridor she saw Thorin, by the looks of it, it seemed that he was spying on someone. She was curious so she quietly walked closer and saw that it was Gandalf and Lord Elrond he was spying on, she heard them speak of the dragon sickness that laid on the treasure inside Erebor. She slowly began to walk back but then heard Lord Elrond say that Thorin also would become affected by the dragon sickness just as his forefathers did if he would be able to reclaim his kingdom. She started to back away and hit something and heard it smash into the floor, Thorin turned towards her and saw her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, he did not sound happy "Is that why you want to enter the mountain? For the gold, you would be willing to risk the dwarves lives for some gold" "How dare you say that that is the reason I wish to enter the mountain" his eyes were dark as he spoke those words. He stared her into her eyes for a few seconds the he turned his back and walked away. She walked back to her room with a strange feeling that she would pay for speaking those words to him.

After a night of nightmares of Smaug burning her home to the ground she got up and dressed. The nightmares was nothing uncommon she often had them every night, they made sure that not a day went by without remembering what she had done. She walked out of her room and listened after the dwarves but she could not hear them. She saw Lord Elrond standing down the corridor she walked up to him "Lord Elrond do you know were the dwarves are?" He looked at her with a shocked expression "You are still here I thought that you went with the dwarves" "What? I don't understand, were are the dwarves?" "The left to continue their journey to Erebor"

They left her behind. She knew that Thorin did not like her but she never though he would do this. She regretted saying those words to him, it was thoughtless of her. She felt how she was starting to fall apart, she had finally found a way to get to Smaug but now it had been ripped away. She had no family no nothing, she would never be able to make Smaug pay she had nothing left to live for. She had caused her whole people's death, she no longer believed she deserved to live. She always managed to keep going since she thought that one day she would make Smaug pay, but now she had realized that even if she gets to Smaug she is not strong enough to beat him. She left Rivendell and walked over the lands. She was hoping someone would come and put her out of her misery.

She walked for days without stopping to eat and sleep, but that would not kill her it only weakened her. She walked out of a forest and saw a field of grass and to her left a house. She started to walk over the grass, when she was young she felt joy to be around nature but now she felt nothing. Noises were coming from the forest and the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo came running out of it. A huge bear ran after them, but she did not run, she felt no fear only a chance for her misery to stop. As the group came closer Gandalf shouted "Run Silver!Run!" but she did not move. Gandalf grabbed her and dragged her after him, he let her go as soon they were safely inside the house. "Silver why weren't you running? Did you not see the bear?" Gandalf asked looking at her with concerned eyes "I saw it, but I had no reason to run from it" "What are you saying Silver?" some of the other also turned to look at her with question marks on their faces "That I did not see the bear as a threat but instead a savior that would finally put an end to my misery" They all stared at her with shocked expressions, now they saw that she had changed, the silver in her eyes had started to fade away "Silver" Gandalf said with a sad voice "I know it is better than what I deserve but I no longer have a reason to be here" "Silver stop with this nonsense you plenty of reasons to be here" "No I don't, I have no family no friends the only reason I managed to live through the years was that one day I would destroy him but seeing that I barley can use magic that is not something that is possible" "You are not friend less Silver, you are my friend and I won't let you go through with this" Gandalf said and gave her a hug. She felt tears beginning to grow in her eyes as he said those words. Soon after Gandalf stepped away from the hug Fili and Kili pulled her in big embrace. Tears were now running down her cheeks, it had been a long time since she felt as loved as she did now.

"We all should get some sleep" Gandalf said. She wiped away the tears and laid down on a pile of hay. She tried but could not fall asleep, she got up and walked over to the window. She looked out at the sky, it was beautiful there were no clouds in the sky so she could see all the shining stars. "Silver" she turned around and saw Thorin standing there "I want to apologize to you Thorin what I said in Rivendell was wrong, I hope that you can forgive me" he looked shocked he had not expected her to say that "I forgive you" he said after a few seconds and stepped closer to her "I see now that I made the wrong decision of leaving you behind, I had no intent to almost drive you to…. to" "Thorin I know you never intended that" she said and gave him a sad smile "I have been broken for a very long time being only one small step away from shattered, it was waiting for something to push me over the edge and when it finally did I lost all hope and wanted to end it but I can see clearly now what I tried to do was wrong" he looked at her with big eyes, he could hardly believe that she just told him that "For a long time I have been trying to forget who I'm, but in order to become whole I have to accept it" "accept that you are a wizard?" he asked looking at her strangely "Accept what I have done even if it pains me to" he stared at her questioning "Good night Thorin" She said and walked away leaving him wondering of what she had done.


	7. Chapter 6

The sun shined though the widows when she woke up, this was the first night in over a hundred years she had not had a nightmare. Accepting her past had finally given her peace. She heard noises from the other room, she got up and walked there. The dwarves were sitting around a very large table, she began to giggle they looked like children. "What are you laughing at?" Kili asked "Nothing" she responded still smiling, she sat down next to Kili "Come on tell me" "you would not think it is funny" "Yes I would" "Against this table you all looked like children" Gandalf stated to laugh as she said that, Kili shot Gandalf and angry look but that only made Gandalf laugh more. "So when will be leaving?" She asked Gandalf when he had stopped laughing "As soon as we have packed our things, we will be traveling on horseback Beorn has kindly let us borrow his ponies"

They rode until they reached an entrance into the forest. She had heard of this forest, heard of the darkness and foul creatures lured inside of it. "Is there no way around it?" Bilbo asked he must also have felt the dark presence of the forest "No this is the only way to reach Erebor in time" Gandalf said. They began to release their ponies "No stop I will be needing a pony" Gandalf said before the last pony was set free. "Are you not coming with us?" Bilbo asked "No I have urgent matters some were else" Gandalf was just about to leave when he turned around and added " Stay on the path if you lose it you won't find it again"

When Gandalf had left they cautiously entered the forest. The air was thick, she felt dark magic roaming around inside the forest. They had been fowling the path for what felt like hours when soundly one of them shouts "We have lost the path" panic grows in her, she just wanted to get out of here the forest made her feel sick. They were searching for the path but could not find it. She started to hear hissing, she told herself that the sound was not real. But the sound was growing louder she looked up and saw a huge spider, she was just about to warn the others when it stung her. She passed out.

She woke as she hit the ground, she was covered in spider webs. She heard a thud and looked to her left and saw Thorin also covered in webs. She struggled to get out of the webs, when she was finally out she saw spiders coming towards them. The dwarves fought them of as well as they could but there were too many. An arrow suddenly shoot past her and hit one of the spiders. She looked to were the arrow came from and saw an elf. The elf had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. As soon as the spiders were driven of the arrows was aimed at them. "What are dwarves and a woman doing in these forests?" the blond elf asked. None of the dwarves answered. The blond elf smirked and said "Bind their hands we will be taking them to the king".

They were being taken to the kingdom. She presumed that they were being escorted to the dungeons. The guards suddenly stopped and grabbed Thorin out of the line, they began escorting him down the corridor when the blond elf said "Wait, bring the girl with you I believe the king would want to meet her" The guards grabbed her escorted her down the corridor. They were escorted to a large arch, two guards stood by each side of the arch. They were lead though the arch. At the end of the room was a throne made of vines and antlers, on the throne sat an elf with a crown of twigs and berries. The elf had long silver blond hair and ice blue eyes. Silver knew who this elf was, he was the elven king Thranduil, the elf who Thorin hated. She quickly looked down, she did not want to meet his icy gaze. "Thorin Oakenshield I was told you were leading a company of dwarves though my land without my permission" Thranduil said and stepped down of his throne. "why have you brought a woman on your quest?" he said. She felt the kings gaze on her "What is your name?" he asked and approached her. "My name is Silver" She said and meet his eyes. She saw a shock in his eyes when she meet his gaze "I have heard tales about you long ago, the first silver wizard on a thousand years who was to marry the king" he said and looked at her with a fascinated gaze "I shocked to see you here in front of me when it is said that you died many years ago" She felt Thorins gaze on her "Thorin since you probably don't know anything about wizards I better explain that the wizards immortality is the same as the elves" Thranduil said and slightly smirked at Thorin. Thorin gave Thranduil an angry gaze, but Thranduil paid him no attention "So Silver how did you escape the fire?" "What fire?" Thorin said and looked at her "So she has not told you what happened to the kingdom of wizards?" Thranduil said with an amused smirk "Once long ago there was a kingdom of wizards , one day the dragon Smaug came and burnt the kingdom to the ground" Thorin looked at her with shocked eyes. "You can have a place in my kingdom if you tell me about Thorins quest" Thranduil said. She remained quiet "Well then, escort her to the dungeons" Thranduil said and guards grabbed her and escorted her to the dungeon and locked her into a cell. She saw the other dwarves in the cells opposite to her. She sat down on the floor of the cell and pulled her legs close to her and buried her face in her hands. She knew that Thorin would feel betrayed because she did not tell him about Smaug. She was relieved that Thranduil did not know that Smaug was the wizard king, if he had and had told Thorin she would never be able to gain Thorin trust back.

She sat there when she heard the door to her cell open, she looked up and saw a guard push Thorin inside the cell. Throin looked at her with sad eyes, after the guard left he said "Why did you not tell me?" Before she could answer Bilbo appeared outside the cell door, he unlocked the door. "We will talk later" Thorin said and stated to help Bilbo unlock the other cells. It would take time to unlock the cells with only one key and guards could appear any second, so she decided that it was time test her magic, over the last days she had started to feel closer to her magic before Smaug had burnt the kingdom to ashes she had felt like one with her magic and back then she was powerful. She walk down to Kilis cell, she knew that if she failed that he would not laugh at her. "I'm going to try to unlock the door" She whispered to him, he gave her a smile and backed away a lite from the door. She laid her hand on the lock and focused on unlocking it. She doubted it would work and she was correct. She remembered when she was younger she never doubted her magic, she realized that she would have to believe in herself to be able to control her magic. She thought back when she as a child had accidentally made some flower grow as high as a house, then she focused on the lock with a new faith in herself. She heard the door unlocking and Kili came out of his cell "I knew you could do it" he said and smiled at her, she noticed that everyone was out of their cells "Thanks for unlocking my cell" Fili said "What I only unlocked Kilis cell" "No you opened all that was still locked" "I did?" "Yes, did you not know that?" "Nope" She said still very shocked "I guess you are more powerful than you thought" Kili laughed.

They all followed Bilbo down some stairs to a wine cellar "Are you trying to get us caught?" Thorin said angrily to Bilbo "No I have a plan, get into the barrels" Bilbo said and pointed to some barrels. They all got into the barrels "What do we do know?" She asked "Hold on tight" Bilbo said and pulled a lever and they all rolled into a river.

She screamed as she hit the cold water, she pushed her hair out of her eyes and saw that a stone bridge with elves on it in front of them. The elves yelled something to each other and pulled a lever that closed to their way out of the kingdom. Suddenly an arrow hits one of the elves and orcs appears. She saw Kili get out of his barrel and tried to get to the lever, an arrow hits his leg but he manages to get to the lever and the gate opens. She falls down a waterfall and hits the water again. She saw elves and orcs running at each side of the river. She saw an orc aiming an arrow at Thorin "NOOOOO" she shouted when the orc released the arrow she felt terror run through her body, but the arrow did not hit Thorin it stopped a few inches from him and drop into the water. She had just saved his life, she felt so relieved that the arrow did not hit him. Why did she care so much if he was hurt she wondered. She felt a shock run through her as she realized that she had started to have feelings for him.


	8. Chapter 7

They finally reached shore, she crawled out of her barrel and swan to the shore. She slowly made her way up the shore and sat down, she felt so tired. She heard something behind her, she turned around and saw a man with an armed bow. He shot an arrow at Kili luckily Dwalin hit the arrow with a rock "Move and you will die" the man said as the dwarves reached for their weapons "If I'm not mistaking you are from lake town" Balin said and got the man's attention, Balin managed to get the man to agree to take them to lake town.

When they had made their way in to Bards house Thorin approached Silver "Now will you explain to me what happened" she sat down and began telling her story "Once long ago there was a kingdom of wizards and as Thranduil said I was to be queen but one day Smaug burnt it to the ground" all the dwarves stared at her shocked by her words "Why did not you tell us?" Thorin asked "Because at first I was trying to forget my past, and then when I had accepted my past I could not just say hey you guys Smaug destroyed my home too" "Is there anything more you wish to say that we might need to know" Thorin asked her, she knew she should tell them about Smaug but she was scared that they would hate her for keeping something so important from then made it better to wait and hope that Smaug stays in his dragon shape. She knew she had stayed quiet for too long she needed to tell them something "Um there is something you should know but I can't tell you the reason why" "Okay what is it?" Thorin asked "Do you remember when we spoke at Beorn house and I told you that I finally had accepted what I had done?" Thorin nodded "I'm the one to blame for the destruction of my kingdom, it was my fault Smaug burnt it to the ground" She said while tears stated streaming down her cheeks. All the dwarves stared at her with shocked expressions "I'm sure it was not your fault" Bilbo said trying to comfort her "But it was, if I just had…" She said and covered her face with her hands and stared to cry even more. She felt two strong arms around her, she looked up and saw that Thorin was hugging her "I'm so sorry for keeping this from you" "It is alright" Thorin said and started to stroke her hair. She fell asleep in his arms.

She was woken up and saw that all the dwarves were gone. She stepped out of the house and heard a noises, she ran towards the noises and saw that a large crowd of people. She pushed through the crowd and saw a ring of guards surrounding all the dwarves and Bard, it seemed like Thorin and Bard was arguing. "Will you share my peoples riches?" Thorin asked the master "Yes, welcome the company of Thorin Oakenshield" all the people cheered. She tried to pushed herself through the ring of guards but one of them grabbed her wrist "Let go of me" "we can't let all regular people run after the dwarves, you will be in the dwarves present unless they have asked for you" The guard said and pulled her back "Then tell them that Silver wants to see them" "Do you really think they would know you name and want to meet you" The guard said and laughed at her. She was getting really angry "Step aside and let me through now or you will regret it" She said in a deadly tone, but it only made him laugh more. She had reached the point, she could not take this man's insulting laughter any more. She summoned a flame in her hands "Now will you let me through or do you want to face the wrath of a wizard" She roared at him, she saw his face whiten "What's going on down there?" The master shouted "A wizard" the guard cried and stepped back "Don't back away capture it" The master shouted and the other guards started to form a ring around her. She threw one of the flams to the ground and created a protecting ring of fire around herself "Hey what's going on?" Thorin said and pushed his way through the guards "Hi Thorin would you please tell them to step away they don't seem to listen to me" "Call your guards away, she is with me" Thorin shouted to the master "Stand down" the master said reluctantly, the guards lowered their weapons and stepped away. She put out her fires and walked to Thorin "You are quite the troublemaker" Thorin said with and amused voice "Hey! That was not my fault it was theirs" she said and punched his arm "Sure" Thorin said and laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

After have spent the night in Lake town they were now on their way towards Erebor. There was a long way to walk, Silver felt exhausted "Are we there yet?" She asked "No we are about half way there" Thorin answered. She sighed at his answer, she had hoped that they were almost there "Why don't we talk to make it feel like the time move faster" Bilbo suggested "That is I great idea Bilbo" She said and smiled to him "So what shall we talk about?" she asked "Can't you tell me about the wizard kingdom?" Bilbo asked and quickly added "But you don't have to if you don't want to" "No it's alright" She said and smiled to Bilbo "Anything particular you would like to know?" "You said before that was to marry the king were you royal?" Bilbo asked "No" She answered "Oh I always thought that you had to be a princess to marry a king" Bilbo said "Well that is usually how it is but the king chose to make an exception because I was a silver wizard, we are very rare race of wizards" "What was he like? The king" Bilbo asked. That question made her uncomfortable but she decided to share her past but she would definitely not be using his name "Well he was very kind and sweet to me. I was very happy to be the one he had chosen to be his wife" She said and took a deep breath "You don't have to tell me anymore Silver, I know it must be hard to talk about your lost love" Bilbo said and gave her a comforting smile. She started laughing, Bilbo looked at her with a strange expression "Why are you laughing?" Bilbo asked but she only continued to laugh "Are you alright Silver?" Thorin asked now also concerned about her "I'm sorry, what Bilbo said was just so funny" She said and tried to stop laughing "But there was nothing funny about what I said" Bilbo said and gave her a confused look "But it is Bilbo because I don't have a hard time talking about him because I love him. I have a hard time talking about him because I so greatly despise him" "But you said that you was honored that he chose you" Bilbo said "Was. He started to change, he became very jealous and started to treated me as one of his belongings. The night my home was destroyed I was not there because earlier that day I had run away to escape the marriage" She said "Oh I did not know" Bilbo said apologetically "It's alright Bilbo, almost no one knows" she said. They continued to walk, a while later Thorin approached her "I'm sorry for how he treated you. You don't deserve to be treated like that by any man" Thorin said "That is very sweet of you to say" She said and hugged him. As she pulled away from the hug he whispered "I meant every word"

The door to Erebor was now open, as they entered Erebor Silver started to feel anxiety. Thorin had sent down Bilbo to search for the arkenstone so all she could do was to wait. She sat down and leaned against the wall, she felt her hands shake she started taking deep breath to try to calm down. But it was not working, knowing that Smaug near she wanted to make him pay but since this was not her quest it was Thorin's and she did not want to destroy his quest, she would wait for Bilbo to return then would she face Smaug. "Are you alright Silver? You are shaking" She looked up and saw Thorin "I'm fine" She said and looked away "You are lying Silver, tell me what's wrong" Thorin said as he sat down next to her "Being so near Smaug gives me anxiety" "Every normal person has fear for a dragon but you can't let the fear paralyze you" Thorin said and put his arm around her shoulders "You are right" She whispered and kissed him, if she was to die facing Smaug she wanted to have kissed the man that she loved at least one time. She was surprised when he kissed back she never thought he would. When they pulled away from the kiss they gazed at each other but before any of them could say word the floor started to shake "Smaug has woken" Balin shouted. She shot up from the floor, grabbed a sword and started making her down the stairs "Where are you going?!" Thorin shouted after her "To help Bilbo!"

When she had almost reached the bottom of the stairs she saw gold everywhere "What are you doing here?! Run Smaug has awoken" Bilbo shouted as he ran up the last to stairs to her, but before she could answer she heard the gold moving. She looked up and saw Smaug stand before her eyes "Silver you have finally returned to me" Smaugs voice rumbled through the hall. "How does Smaug know your name?!" she turned around and saw Thorin but before she could even think of an answer Smaug said with an amused voice "So you have not told them Silver, you kept our past a secret" She wanted to run and hide, she did not wish for Thorin to find out about this "She was to be my wife" Smaug said. Thorin stared at her with an angry gaze "You lied to me! You said you were to marry the king!" Thorin roared at her "She was not lying Thorin Oakenshield, I'm the king of the wizard kingdom" Smaug said "You knew this and did not tell me" Thorin said with a sad voice "I'm so sorry Thorin I should have told you from the beginning" She said with tears in her eyes "But you did not" Thorin said, she could see the hurt of betrayal in his eyes "Step away from my queen so I can end you all" Smaug roared "I will not let you hurt any more people" She roared back, even if Thorin hated her she would do anything to protect him "Do not anger me Silver, don't you remember what happened the last time you angered me" Smaug roared "Of course I remember do you truly think I could forget all the lives you took because of me, the guilt it gave me it almost drove me to death" She spat at him "I will not let you harm anymore people" She whispered "Do you think you can stop me I'm a dragon" Smaug said, he was clearly amused "Now it is you that have forgotten, you are not a dragon you are a wizard" "Like it makes a difference you are not strong enough to beat me. Now stop this nonsense and take your place as my queen this is your last chance." "No this is your last chance surrender or die" She said in a deadly voice "Do you think you can scare me" Smaug laughed. She ran down the last stairs with the sword in her hand. Smaug looked at her with a mocking gaze "Even if I'm not a dragon no ordinary blade can pierce my skin when I'm in my dragon form" She ran the last bit to Smaug and laid her hands on his scale with all in her mind was protecting Thorin, she herd Smaug starting to roar in pain. Having Smaug theatning to hurt the dwarf she loved made her forget the last doubt she had on herself, she had now truly connected back with her magic. She knew what Smaug said was true but in his wizard form he was not invulnerable, her plan was to cause him so much pain that he would involuntary change back. Smaug continued roaring with pain and she started to see him change, now he was back in his wizard form. She walked up to Smaug and drove her sword though him "You can't harm anyone anymore" She whispered to him as he died.

When she saw the life had left Smaug's eyes she pulled out the sword, she felt relieved that Smaug was dead now he could never hurt anyone else. She turned slowly around to the others knowing that she would face Thorins wrath. She saw all of them staring at her with amazed expressions they all were speechless. Bilbo was the first one speak "Is Smaug really dead?" He asked still having hard to believe what had happened "Yes he is" She said and started walking up the stairs but she did not come far until she fell down, she tried to get up but she could not. The effects of using such a large amount of magic had struck her "Silver are you alright?" Bilbo asked as he ran down to her "I'm fine" She said and tried again to get up but just as she had gotten up she fell down "You are not fine, let me help you" Bilbo said and help her up "Thank you" he helped her up the stairs to were the others were. She did not dare to look up and meet Thorin's gaze "Thank you for killing Smaug" Thorin said, since his words was grateful she finally dared to meet his gaze but his gaze did not match his words, his gaze was cold and full of hate. She quickly looked away from his gaze feeling her eyes starting to fill with tears "As a thank you for your actions you are welcome to stay in Erebor" Thorin said and walked away. She knew he only said those words because as a king he oved her since she killed Smaug and with that gave him back his kingdom. She had wished that he would have said those words because he loved her not wanting her to leave his side. "Come on Silver let's find a room where you can rest" Bilbo said "Balin can you show us to a room where Silver can rest?" Bilbo asked "Sure I'm happy to help and thank you Silver I do not know what would have happened if you had not killed Smaug" Balin said and gave her a smile. Balin led them to a room with a bed, she sat down and put her face in her hands "Are you sure you are alright Silver?" Bilbo asked with a concerned voice "Yes I just need some rest" She answered, Bilbo nodded and left. Now that she was alone the tears started flooding down her cheeks she could not get Thorin's cold and hateful gaze out of her head, the moment kept replaying itself over and over again in her mind, becoming more and more painful each time it played out. She wished that she would have told him about Smaug at the beginning of this quest but she did not since in the beginning she did not care so much if he had hated her for keeping it a secret but now being in love with him it feels like someone has run a dagger through her. Sleep finally take her but the pain does not stop nightmares now haunt her again.


	10. Chapter 9

She walked towards the halls filled with gold, there stood Thorin. He was now dressed like the king he is "Thorin" she said in a voice filled with heartache. He did not respond to her call he still stood with his back towards her "Please look at me" she begged. He turned around and met her gaze, hers filled with sadness and his with hate. The hate in his eyes almost made her fall apart "Thorin I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" she said but the words only made a faint whisper "And how am I supposed to believe your words when you have lied to me before, how can I know you are not trying to deceive me yet again" he roared at her with eyes blazing with hate "I promise you I'm not trying to deceive you" she said looking into his eyes with eyes clouded with tears "Where you not listing to what I said! I cannot trust your words" he roared at her again. Tears where now running down her cheeks, his words feeling like daggers "Please trust me I would never lie to you again… I love you Thorin" she said faintly. She could see shocked expression in his face but it was turned into a disgusted one "Do you think those words will make me forget about the lies you told. Maybe once I felt love for you but now that love has turned into hatred that burns a thousand times stronger than the love I ever felt for you" he said with in an emotionless voice. She fell to her knees, what had she done, he had loved her once and she had destroyed it. She was having hard to breathe, the sadness was chocking her "Thorin please tell me what I can do to make you forgive me. I will do anything you want" She managed to say. Thorin stood still for a second then walked up to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and leant down to her so his lips just above her ear "You can die" he whispered to her as he ran his sword into her chest.

Silver almost flew out of her bed as she awakened from her dream. Her whole body was shaking the dream had felt so real. Bilbo barged into her room "Silver are you alright!? I heard you screaming" Bilbo said with a worried voice "You don't have to worry it was just a nightmare" she said with a tired voice "Okay if you need anything just call and I will come" Bilbo said. As he left the room she said "You are very kind to me Bilbo… more than I deserve" faintly whispered the last part. She laid there in her bed trying to fall back to sleep but when she closed her eyes the nightmare flashed before her. No more sleep would be given to her that night.

Silver just laid there in her bed letting the heartache paralyze her body. She knew that she should not give up but after the nightmare she was scared of facing Thorin, frightened that the nightmare would be played out again but this time for real. She heard cheerful voices though the door to her room. She gathered her last strength and walked out her door to meet her fate.

Down the hall all the dwarves were gathering. She slowly walked up to them, she saw that the dwarves that had been left in Laketown had finally arrived to Erebor "Silver!" Kili called out and pulled her into a large embrace "I'm glad to see that you were not eaten by the dragon" his brother said as he also joined the embrace "What happened to the dragon?" Kili asked as they pulled away from the embrace "Had Smaug left Erebor or had he remained here in Erebor all those years?" Fili asked "He was here asleep when we entered Erebor" She answered "So what happened to him?" Kili asked again clearly eager to find out what had happened "Silver killed him" Bilbo answered. The newly arrived dwarves starred at her with shocked expressions "What!? How did you do that!?" Kili asked seeming very excited by the news "I thought only a black arrow could kill a dragon" Fili said "But Smaug was not a dragon" Thorin's voice filled the halls. Everyone's attention was now turned to him "What do you mean not a dragon?" Kili asked "He was a wizard" Thorin answered "How can a dragon be a wizard?" Kili asked "Why don't you tell him Silver seeing as you have carried this knowledge for a long time" Thorin said, she could hear the disgust in his voice when he spoke her name. She thought about how to tell them this but she took a second to long "Tell them now! Or do you want them to hear this from another as I did" Thorin roared at her. Yet again his words felt like daggers, her eyes started to fill with tears but she did her best to hold them back she did not wish to show him how much his words hurt "In the wizard kingdom every wizard had a unique gift, and one wizard had the ability to shift into a dragon" she said "Tell them which wizard who had this gift" Thorin said, continuing to force her to reveal the secrets she had carried for years "The king" she only managed to say in a faint whisper, barley being able to hold back her tears. Thorin now accomplished what he came there for left the hall. She stood there waiting for the anger of the company to hit "So you were supposed to marry Smaug?" Kili asked but there was no anger in his voice "Yes, but I left and with that driving him to rage. And with that rage he burnt down my kingdom. It's also probably my fault he destroyed Erebor" She said, tears were now running down her cheeks it was first now she had realized that it might be her fault that Erebor was destroyed "Stop crying it was not your fault" Kili said and hugged her "I'm so sorry I did not tell you sooner" she said "It's alright I understand why you did not tell us. Now stop crying, this is not the time to cry but time to celebrate" Kili said "You are right" She said as they pulled away from the hug. But her words was not to the celebrate part but to the stop crying. She had not lost the one she loved it was time for her to stop crying and start fighting to win him back. She knew this was not going to be easy but Thorin was worth fighting for.


	11. Chapter 10

Now that all the dwarves were at Erebor it was time for Thorin's coronation. But since none of them were dressed appropriately for a coronation the got some time prepare themselves. All of them except Silver and Bilbo went off to somewhere and came back nicely dressed "Kili do you know where I can find a dress I can borrow?" she asked since she had not the slightest idea where to find one "Yes, wait here I will be right back" Kili said and ran off. He quickly returned with a dress in his arms "Here I think this will fit, some elves must have left it behind" Kili said and handed her the dress. The dress was beautiful it was made of a thin flowy fabric, the dress had long flowy sleeves she thought the dress was perfect except the color, it was pink "Thank you. Is there some where I can change" She asked. Kili showed her to a room, when he had left she took a quick bath then changed into the dress. Before she was about to leave she remembered one of her old tricks, she took a hold of the dress and thought of the night sky. The dress was no longer pink it was the same color of her hair which is the night sky. She combed through her hair and started making a braid but then decided to let her hair loose, her hair went in faint waves to her waist. Now that she looked presentable she left the room. She found Kili standing outside the room "Wow you look beautiful" "Thanks" "Come we better hurry so we don't are late" Kili said. They walked through the halls until they reached a massive arch. Inside the room there was an aisle that lead up to a massive throne. All the dwarves and Bilbo was already there, they joined the group. All of them lined up on each side of the aisle and Thorin stepped through the arch. He was dressed in a golden armor. He slowly walked up the aisle, he stopped and turned around to them once he reached his throne. Balin walked up to him and started swearing Thorin into a king. Once Thorin had finished swearing to promises of a king Balin placed a golden crown on Thorin's head "Hail king Thorin" they all said and bowed "Thank you all my friends, without you I would never have been able to reclaim my homeland, I will be forever grateful" Thorin said and slightly bowed his head to them "Now let's celebrate" he said with a laugh.

Thorin lead the way to a huge chamber where a feast had been prepared. They all laughed and had fun together and got drunker and drunker as the night went on. Silver had fun at the feast at the start but once in a while she felt Thorin's hateful gaze on her. She wanted to speak with him try to get him to forgive her, but she was scared. She began sweeping mugs and mugs of ale trying to build up courage to approach him. As the feast grew to an end and the dwarves and Bilbo started to retire to their chambers Silver was very drunk. When Thorin decided that it was time to go back to his chamber she quietly snuck after him, when they were out of earshot from the others she approached him "Thorin wait I need to talk to you" she shouted after him, he turned around and shot her a hateful gaze "I do not wish to speak with you now leave me alone" Thorin said and turned back and continued to walk down the hall. Since he would not stop she ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder "Thorin" She began to say but before she could finish she was pressed up against the wall "What did I just tell you, I do not wish to speak with you" Thorin hissed at her "But I wish to speak with you" she stubbornly replied "I'm a king you should obey my orders" Thorin roared at her as he leaned closer, their faces were now just a few inches from each other. The ale had clouded her judgment so she did something she would never dare to do if she was sober, she kissed him. She felt Thorin's body stiffen with surprise, as a shock to her he returned the kiss. They kissed for a couple of seconds before he realized what was happening, once he had realized what was happening he pulled away and stormed of. She was left standing there not sure what to feel about what just happened, should she be happy that he kissed back or sad that once he realized what he was doing he stormed off?

She walked back to her room and tried to fall asleep, but it was not easy thoughts of the kiss made it hard for her to fall asleep. She was afraid that he would despise her even more now, at last she fell asleep. When she woke up she was even more horrified to face Thorin, now being sober she could hardly understand how she dared to kiss him. She made a promise to herself to never ever drink that much ale again. She knew there was no good idea to hide from him so she left her room ready to face the consequences of her actions.

When she walked down the halls she heard what sounded like coins being thrown around, so she walked to the chambers filled with gold. What she saw when she arrived was all the dwarves with the exception for Thorin digging around in the gold. She saw that Bilbo was sitting on the stairs, maybe he would know what they were doing so she decided to ask him "Bilbo what are they doing?" "They are searching for the arkenstone, they have been looking for it since very early this morning" "Why is that stone so important?" but before Bilbo could answer Thorin roared at the dwarves "Have you found it yet!?" apparently he had been standing on one of the stairs below them watching over the others as they worked "No not yet Thorin" Balin answer with a tired voice "Nobody will rest until it is found!" Thorin roared and stormed past Bilbo and Silver up the stairs "That was weird he seemed so happy at the party last night" she said hopping that it was not her fault that he was acting like that "It's the dragon sickness" Bilbo said in a sad voice "Dragon sickness?" "Balin told me that the gold is driving him mad, the same thing happened to his grandfather" "Oh, is there no way to stop it?" "I don't know, all I know is that the arkenstone would only make it worse. Smaug told me that the arkenstone would corrupt Thorins heart" "Bilbo we must find a way to help him, I don't want the real Thorin to fade away!" She said with panic in her voice "We will find a way I promise" Bilbo said trying to calm her down "Maybe…" Bilbo thought out loud "What!?" "Maybe you can bring him back, I have seen the way he looks at you he cares about you deeply" "Not anymore Bilbo he hates me for keeping Smaug a secret" She said feeling all the hope of saving Thorin face away "Thorin could not hate you, he is only hurt because he feels like you betrayed him but beneath all of that he still cares for you. You need to find a way to bring out that part of him, that is the only way to save him" Bilbo said "Okay I will do my best" she said and walked off to find Thorin.

She found Thorin on the balcony she was about to speak but then she saw an army of elves lined up in the city of dale. Thorin stormed past her roaring "We need to barricade the doors!" All the dwarves gathered around the gate and started barricade it with large boulders "Why would the elves try to break into Erebor?" she quietly asked Kili "Thranduil says that we have stolen something from him, gemstones of starlight and a necklace" "But why would he be willing to go to war over some gems?" "I don't know, I don't think anyone except Thranduil himself know" "Why don't we just give them the gems and avoid war" She said not noticing that Thorin was standing behind her "They have no claim over me, I will not let one single gem reach the hands of the elves!" Thorin roared "But if you hate elves so much why do you even want to keep their jewelry? Is it not better to just give them what they want and leave in peace?" "No, I will not show weakness!" Thorin roared at her with eyes blazing with anger "It is not weakness to avoid war do you not understand that!?" She roared back at him, she knew that it was the dragon sickness but this was just so ridicules, a war over some gems he does not even want. "It is you who don't understand! The gems is not his so why should he get them back" "But they are his, they are elvish gems they not yours to keep!" "No they are not his! They belonged to my grandfather which now means they now belong to me!" Thorin roared, she knew this argument would not go anywhere so she decided to leave, there was no use to try to get him to understand her right now he was too affected with the dragon sickness. This was a conversation to have with him when and if he returned to normal. She knew it would be hard to bring the real Thorin back so she decided to sneak out and try to get Thranduil to leave.

She managed to get to Dale before she was discovered by the elves, they grabbed her and dragged her into a large tent. Inside the tent was Thranduil "My king we found her sneaking around in Dale" one of the guards said. Thranduil turned around and faced her "You can leave she will not be a threat" Thranduil told the guards, they bowed and left "So Silver tell me why were you sneaking around in Dale?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of wine "I was looking for you my lord" "And here I'm so what do you want?" Thranduil asked with a smirk "I came to ask you to withdraw your army" "And why would I do that? Thorin has something of mine and I want it back" "Please Thorin is not himself can't you wait, I'm sure you two could come to an agreement when he is himself again" "I'm already here so why don't he just give me what is mine and I will leave in peace" "Because the gold is driving him mad, he will not part with on single coin" "That is not any of my concern" "Please give me time to help him" "No I came to reclaim something of mine and I will not wait because one dwarf is going mad" "You will to go to war for gems" "I don't expect you to understand their importance" "I cannot understand how you can be so stupid, Thorin would go to war because he is mad but you are perfectly fine and is willing to go to war. What is wrong with you!?" She shouted at him "Guards! Escort her out of dale" Thanduil said and a guard entered the tent "Yes my king" the guard said and started dragging her out of the city.


	12. Chapter 11

She snuck back into Erebor but Bilbo caught her sneaking in "Where did you go?" Bilbo asked "I went to speak Thranduil, trying to get him to withdraw his army" hope lit up in Bilbo's eyes "Did you get him to leave?" He asked with hope in his voice "No, I did not even manage to get him to give us time to help Thorin" She said with sadness "Okay then we better make use of the time we have" "Yes you are right, I should go to him now" she said and began to walk away "Remember Thorin is not himself don't let his word hurt you" Bilbo said to her before she disappeared around the corner. She found Fili standing further down the hall "Fili do you know where Thorin is?" She asked "I think he is with his gold" Fili answered "Okay thank you" she said and walked towards the hall of gold. In the back of her head the nightmare started to playout, this was how it started her walking to the halls of gold. She was now at the top of the stairs, she saw only Thorin standing in the middle of the gold with his back to her. She quietly made her way down the stairs. When she stepped on the gold Thorin turned around to face her, he had heard the coins clashing together as she stepped on to the gold "What are you doing here?" Thorin asked with a tired voice "I came to see you" "And now you have seen me so leave" he said, she could hear on his voice he was starting to get irritated " I want to talk to you" "I have already told you that I do not wish to talk with you" she could now clearly hear his annoyance " Fine if you don't want to talk with me just listen" he did not respond he just stood there glaring at her "I kept my past hidden but now you know bits of it I wanted to tell you all of it. You already know that I was supposed to marry Smaug, but I never told you what it truly was that drove me to leave the kingdom" "That he got jealous and treated you as his belonging you have already told me that" he said with an irritated voice, she shook her head "That played a part but it is not the true reason" she said with sadness "Early on the day I left I was spending time with my friend, Thalion" she said and took a deep breath before continuing "He and I was playing chess like we usually did, he won that game so I congratulated him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. We had been friend for years and there was nothing romantic between us, but when I kissed him Smaug walked into the room and Smaug assumed that I kissing Thalion because I loved him. Smaug ran up to us and grabbed Thalion around the throat and pushed him against the wall. I pulled on Smaug's arms begging him to stop but he did not he just threw me away and continued to choke my friend. When he threw me away I hit a pillar and was almost knocked unconscious but I managed to remain conscious just long enough to see the life leave Thalion" tears were streaming down her cheeks as that memory played out in her mind again "After I awoke Smaug just acted like nothing had happened, like he had not killed my friend. That night I left but his destruction did not stop" she finished, she saw no longer anger in Thorin eyes but now sorrow "Why did not tell me any of this at the start of this journey?" "Because I wanted to forget it but mostly because I blamed myself for the destruction Smaug did. It took time but at last I managed to accept what I had done. I do still blame myself but not as much as I did, I have to remind myself that it was not I who killed them it was Smaug" Thorin walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek just like in her dream but instead of killing her he kissed her. She kissed him back as soon as she could believe that he actually kissed her. Thorin pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes "Silver it was not your fault you need to stop blaming yourself completely, Smaug would have found a reason to cause destruction even if you had married him" Thorin said and gave her a gentle kiss "Come you will stay with me tonight" Thorin said and lead her to his chamber. She could easily see that this was a royal chamber, the room was extremely large with a large bed that was dressed with the most beautiful fabrics she had ever seen. He led her to the bed when they had laid down he pulled her into his arms and just before sleep took her she heard Thorin whisper "I love you".

She awakened and first wondered where she was but then last night's memories flooded back to her. Thorin told her that he loved her, that memory made her smile the biggest smile she had smiled in many many years. She turned around assuming to find Thorin laying next to her but there was no one there. She looked around the room but he was not there. She got out of bed and went to look for him. She walked through the halls but there was no sign of Thorin, she could not find the other dwarves either. Finally when she was approaching the entrance to Erebor she heard them. She found them standing on the balcony above the entrance. She walked up to them "What is going on?" she asked just before she noticed that there was an army of elves standing in front of Erebor "Our burglar have betrayed us" Thorin said angrily "What do you mean?" "Bilbo had found the arkenstone and has given it to Thranduil" Thorin said with disgust in his voice, especially on the word Thranduil "Why would he do that?" she asked, but she got no answer "This morning I had every intent on giving them what is theirs but now seeing as they have stolen from me they do not deserve what is theirs" Thorin said "But why don't you just exchange what is theirs for the arkenstone" "If it only were that easy. Do you really think Thranduil will agree to that now that he processes the arkenstone, he will crave more than what is his" "Please! Can't you at least try to talk to him?" she begged "There is no use. Look at the smug smirk on his face he is not going to give back the arkenstone without getting paid more than he deserves" she looked down from the balcony to look at Thranduil and she could see that Thorin was right, Thranduil would not part with the arkenstone easily "But what shall we do then? If there really is no other alternative maybe you should just give him what he wants. Then he will go and you will never have to see him again" "Do you really think he won't bother us again, he will come and back crave more, he won't leave us alone until the whole treasure of Erebor is his" Thorin said "We should at least try to-"she began to say but was interrupted by Thranduil "I don't have time to wait all day for you to finish your petty discussion" Thranduil said with a smirk "I have given you time and now you must make your decision" Thranduil said and nodded to Bard to continue "Will you have peace or will you have war?" Bard asked Thorin. Thorin looked over the horizon and then answered "I will have war"

An army of dwarves appeared at the horizon. Silver had a feeling that this was going to end badly, suddenly a burning pain shot through her head, she dropped to her knees clutching her head. Imagines of a battle flashed before her eyes, the last image that flashed before her was of Azog standing over Thorin and driving his blade through Thorins chest. She slowly rose from the ground, she finally knew what her gift was, she could see into the future. She knew where Azog was going to appear and she was going to be there waiting for him, killing him before he could kill Thorin. She grabbed a dagger and quietly made her way out of Erebor towards the mountain where Azog was going to be.

When she found the spot where Azog was going to be she put a spell so no one could leave the spot. She was going to do everything she could to save Thorin even if it meant die trying.

She heard orch horns, she knew Azog was almost there. Azog stepped out and started blowing his horn to direct his army. She gathered her courage and stepped out from behind the rock she was hiding behind. Azog had not noticed her yet, she quietly walked up behind him and drove the dagger into his back. Azogs screams traveled over the battlefield. The armies looked up seeing Azog crumble to the ground. Without a leader his army retrieved. She smiled knowing she saved her true love, suddenly she felt a burning pain in her right leg. She looked down saw a sword was ran through her leg, Azog laughed before he took his last breath knowing that she would bleed out before she would find help.

She took ahold of the sword and pulled it out of her leg, blood started pouring down her leg. She placed her hand over the wound and a white light shined out of her hand, her wound was healed. Still weak from the blood lost she slowly made her way down the mountain.

She made her way through the armies towards Thorin, she found him with Gandalf, Thranduil and Bard. "Silver where have you been!?" Thorin asked with a worried voice. "I was on the mountain" "It was you who killed Azog" Thranduil said shocked " Yes" "How did you know where to find him?" Gandalf asked "I had a vision, I saw the battle and Azog killing Thorin and could not let that happen" "You finally discovered your gift" Gandalf said. They parted in peace, the war between Thranduil and Thorin had been avoided.

Thorin and Silver was standing on an balcony in Erebor "Why would put yourself at risk to try and save me?" Thorin asked "I love you Thorin with all my heart, I would die trying to save you" "I love you and would do the same for you, but please for me try stay out of danger" "Only if you do the same" "Deal" Thorin said and kissed her.

The End


End file.
